


Felicity Smoak vs The Bachelor Party

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Arrow goes to Vegas for the couple’s bachelor and bachelorette party weekend. Felicity gets a very late phone about a very drunk Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak vs The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to the lovely longlivefelicitythequeen for editing this!  
> Please go check out her fics on here or Tumblr. They're golden <3

* * *

Felicity groans as the vibration of her phone echoes through her childhood bedroom; she glances up at the big red letters of her clock to read the time.

2:57 am.

She groans again because a phone call at this time of night in Vegas is never a good sign.

_Never._

They had come to Vegas for a duo bachelor and bachelorette party weekend. Her mom insisted that she would organize everything using her connections and that the girls could stay with her while the boy’s went gallivanting around the city.

Felicity’s party was low key, but fun. Her mom had planned a dinner at the latest restaurant, gathering her, Felicity, Laurel, Thea and Felicity’s Aunt Crystal together for a relaxing meal.

Well, Crystal isn’t really her aunt; she is her mom’s best friend who owns the strip club next to the cocktail bar where Donna works.

Afterwards, Thea had dragged her and Laurel out to the clubs, insisting on shots and dancing while Laurel sat there being the responsible one and laughed as she watched Felicity turn bright pink when guys offered her a drink.

_The responsible one? Yeah right! I wouldn’t be here with a slight headache and buzzing still running through my veins if she took me home before that last shot._

She reaches over to see that the annoying person who has the guts to interrupt her beauty sleep is actually her mom.

“Mom?” Felicity mumbles.

“Hi sweetie, uh sorry to wake you. Umm, I’m here with Aunt Crystal at the club. And, well – uh, Roy’s passed out on the floor. Oliver’s really drunk and he’s politely telling the girls that even though they’re pretty, his girl is prettier so would they stop offering him lap dances and maybe find some other guy. Oh and Felicity, honey? He keeps asking for you. It’s actually quite cute!” Her mother replies, sounding amused.

Felicity rolls her eyes and sighs, “Of course, he is.”

A drunk Oliver means a clingy Oliver. And a drunk, clingy Oliver only ever ended up two ways: Sappy Oliver or horny Oliver. And if the universe decided to be cruel to her, he is the deadly combination of _both._  

“Mom, I’ll be there in 10.”

Before she can end the call, she hears a very giggly voice that suspiciously sounds like her fiancé.

“Donna! Is that my Felici- Stop it, Digg. I’m not coming down off the table to sit by you!”

➵

Felicity arrives at the club 10 minutes later, in her Doctor Who sleep shorts and one of Oliver’s hoodies with a very sleepy Laurel and a very seedy looking Thea in tow.

As she makes her way over to Crystal and her mother, she hears somebody boom,

“YOU HAVE FAILED THIS BACHELOR’S NIGHT.”

_Oh Jesus Christ. Please let it not be true. Please. For the love of god, please let it not be him._

Oh it’s him all right, Felicity looks up to see Oliver still standing on the table, shirt inside out and buttons mismatched, pointing at a very annoyed and tired Diggle, who is trying to coax him off.

Crystal makes her way over to Felicity and says with a huge grin, “Girl, in the 25 years I’ve been here, I’ve never seen a guy refuse a lap dance then proceed to talk the ear off a girl with such adoration about his fiancé. He’s a keeper.”

“That’s what I tend to do,” she says sarcastically, “If I don’t kill him first.”

That’s when Oliver notices her and jumps off the table and wraps her up in a bear hug, “Felicity! You’re here. I’ve missed you, baby.” He slurs as he peppers kisses all over her face, “I was just telling Destiny here how excited I am to marry you!”

He points in the direction of a extremely bored and disappointed looking girl that is wearing way too many sparkles to have that sour look plastered on her face.

Felicity can’t help but smile in satisfaction, knowing that the only girl who takes Oliver Queen home these days is her.

_That’s right, Sparkles. He’s mine._

Before she can respond, Oliver sucks on her favourite spot behind her ear and purrs, “How about you and me go off to have our own _fun_? I hear the Champagne Room in the back is a great place to start.”

All Felicity can do is to roll her eyes with a huff, wave goodbye and drag Oliver to the car.

➵

As for awkward rides home, it’s strangely not the most awkward one she’s had.

Felicity is squashed in the back between the two Queen siblings while Laurel has it easy, driving with a half comatose Roy and the radio as her companions.

To her left, Thea’s basically got herself the job of being the new poster child for ‘the half drunk, half hangover’ campaign, dry retching and hiccupping every time the car hits a bump.

To her right, Oliver is attacking her neck with his mouth like he’s on some sort of weird make out mission and _Lord_ _-_ _knows_ _-_ _how_ has been successful in getting two fingers past her waistband of shorts, sinking lower until she has to grasp his hand from starting whatever he thinks is going to happen.

“Please, baby. I can make you feel good.” He murmurs softly.

_Sweet mercy, give me strength!_

“Oh, trust me. I know you can make me feel good, Oliver,” Felicity whispers forcibly, “But _not_ when I’m sitting right beside your sister in my mom’s old broken down car, okay?”

Oliver groans in defeat at the same time Thea makes a gagging sound.

“OH. MY. GOD GUYS! Can you like, not?! I already feel like death warmed over and I’m pretty sure my boyfriend actually died about 30 minutes ago from alcohol poisoning. I DO NOT NEED A FREE SHOW TO MY BROTHER’S SEX LIFE! Oh god, Laurel I think I’m going to be sick!”

Oliver tries to put on his best Arrow face as he says, “Shut up, Thea! I’m trying to make you an aunt here!”

Felicity gasps as she raises an eyebrow at him, Oliver continues, “What? It’s never too early to start trying, Felicity.”

Laurel laughs, Thea groans, and it’s Roy who vomits all over the window.

➵

Felicity tries her hardest to not laugh as her broody vigilante struggles to get his pants off before hopping into her very small bed but ends up on the floor in a hot mess. 

Once Oliver’s finally settled with his head above her heart and an arm securely around her waist, he drifts off to sleep whispering, “I love you. I can’t wait to be married to you, Felicity.”

All Felicity can do is run her fingers through his hair and whisper, “Me too, baby. Me too.”

➵

Next time the pair are in town, Crystal shuts down the club for the night so that Felicity can give her new husband a private show in the Champagne Room.

Felicity may or may not have asked if the ‘No touching or kissing’ sign could be taken down.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
